Harry Potter and A Very Potter Sequel
by Always-Starkid394
Summary: Harry is whisked away to watch a musical about himself, but he isn't alone. After finishing the first musical, they are joined by five more people to watch the sequel.
1. Act 1 Part 1

**New story! I'm so excited to write this! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, you guys know Sirius and Remus, but this is Lily and James, my parents," Harry said with a huge smile on his face.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron got up to meet Harry's parents and hug Sirius and Remus. Harry soon joined them.

"Who is-" Sirius started, before he was interrupted by another person showing up.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said.

"Where am I?"

"Long story."

They explained what had happened and the events of the first musical.

"Now, I know you guys have a sort of feud," Harry said, referring to Snape and Sirius and James, "Can you just put that to rest?"

"Harry, that is not possible for us," Sirius said.

"It is. Draco and I used to be that way. Now we're kind of friends."

Draco nodded as Harry said this.

"Wait, your friends with him?" Lucius asked his son.

"Yes, as well as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione."

"Your friends with that mudblood?"

Before anyone could begin to shout a him, Hermione was on her feet, across the room, and punching Lucius in the face. Harry, Ron, and Draco burst into laughter.

"Are we missing something?" Remus asked.

Ginny shrugged as Hermione sat back down. Harry stopped laughing first.

"When we were in our third year, Draco was being really rude and acting kind of like that, so Hermione punched him."

"Reminds me of someone," James said looking toward Lily.

"I never punched anyone."

"You got close to it though."

"Okay, so you've explained everything, except, who's that?" Sirius asked pointing to Tom.

"About that..." Harry started, looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Remus asked.

"This is Tom Riddle, he used to be Lord Voldemort."

"What?! Harry!" Sirius yelled.

"Harry, you know what he's done," Remus said.

"Yes, I am well aware. He's changed."

"Harry..."

"No, Sirius, he's changed. That's the end of it. He spend the whole first musical apologizing for the things he did and once we are done he's making an unbreakable vow to never use unforgivable curses again, to be good, never hurt anyone, no more horcruxes, no more Death Eaters, no more Lord Voldemort."

"Alright..." Sirius said, still a little unsure.

"I'm going to go make us dinner," Harry said.

"Can I help?" Ginny asked.

"Sure."

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen together.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's Sirius, and Remus, and your parents."

"I get to see them one more time. I get a proper goodbye. I couldn't be happier."

"Good."

They began to make some homemade pizzas. Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry.

"And now I'm even happier."

...

Meanwhile, back in the living room,

"So you two are Harry's best friends?" Lily asked Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron said.

"How did you guys become friends?"

"Well I met Harry on the train to Hogwarts," Ron said.

"And I also on the train, but we didn't really become friends until a troll attacked me in the bathroom and Harry and Ron came and fought it off for me."

"A troll? When was this?" James asked.

"First year," Ron responded.

James laughed, "Oh wow."

Harry and Ginny walked back in the room.

"Food?" Ron asked.

"It's in the oven," Harry said.

"So Harry, do you have a girlfriend?" James asked.

"Yes."

James raised his eyebrows. Harry put his arm around Ginny.

"Since when?" Sirius asked.

"Well, we dated in sixth year and we broke up at the end of the year because I didn't want her relationship with me to put her in danger. Now that isn't a problem, so we are back together."

"So you broke up to keep her safe?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

"Harry does stuff like that a lot. Whenever he had to do something dangerous, he would try and convince Hermione and I not to come with him, that he could do it alone. He didn't want to put us a risk. He always put us first and never stopped trying to keep us safe."

James and Lily smiled.

"Alright, one more question. This is the most important thing. Do you play Quidditch?"

"I made seeker my first year and in sixth year I was captain."

"First year? That's impossible."

"It's a long story, but basically a teacher saw me flying and put me on the team."

"Wow."

The timer went off on the oven. Harry went in the kitchen and got the pizzas out.

"It's ready," He called out to everyone else.

They came in the kitchen and ate the pizza.

"Wow Harry, this is amazing," Lily told him.

"Thanks."

"So tell me about living with my sister."

The room went silent as everyone present for the first musical looked at Harry. Ginny reached over and held his hand.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"It's just that the musical revealed to everyone that for the eleven years of my life I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. It was my job to cook and clean and stay hidden whenever guests came over."

"They made you sleep under the stairs?" James asked.

Harry nodded.

"After I came back from Hogwarts, they were so afraid I would use magic on them, that they gave me my own room."

"Oh, Harry," Lily started.

"I do have a funny story though. Sort of funny anyway."

"Okay."

By this point everyone had finished eating.

"Well, it was right before my third year and Aunt Marge, Vernon's sister, came to visit. On one of the last nights of her visit, she was talking about you two, being really rude. She said you were a drunk," Harry said to his dad, "And I got really angry and she started to blow up like a balloon. She started to float away. I really enjoyed it."

"You blew up your aunt?" James asked.

"Pretty much."

"Nice."

"Who would like to start the next musical?" Ginny asked.

Everyone agreed and they moved back into the living room, where there was another couch and a chair for Lucius.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, if you are going to stay, then you can't be rude to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or anyone else here," Harry warned.

"Fine."

"Alright then, Dumbledore will you start the next musical?"

Dumbledore nodded and the next musical began.

 **Lucius: You're late**

 **Yaxley: Late? What's it matter? Look at this mornings Prophet, "The Boy-Who-Lived Does It Again," "The Dark Lord Dead For Good." I knew it! We backed the wrong side again!**

"Hang on, Harry you defeated the Dark Lord?" James asked.

"Yep, for good."

 **Lucius: Calm yourself Yaxley**

 **Yaxley: All us Death Eaters are going to Azkaban now. No! No, no, no!**

 **Lucius: Do you have what I sent you for or not?**

"What was that?"

"Was he dancing?"

Hermione started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Think about it, in the first musical, Draco kept rolling around everywhere, and look at that man's hair. Isn't it obvious. That's Lucius Malfoy."

Everyone, except Lucius, started laughing.

 **Yaxley: Yeah I got it _(Pulls out pouch)_ I had to break into the Ministry for it, but I got it**

 **Lucius: Excellent**

 **Yaxley: And you should see the Ministry. The Dark Lord not dead for more than a day, and they've already got the wizard cops out after us**

"Wizard cops?" Draco asked.

"Aurors I guess," Hermione said.

 **Lucius: Damn those wizard cops! Well, none of that matters anymore, for as long as we have this**

 **Yaxley: Who do you think you are? We don't stand a chance against the wizard cops. Not even you Lucius Malfoy**

"Nice Hermione."

"Thank you Harry."

 **Not Over Yet**

 **Lucius: Don't ever tell me what I can't do. I'd watch my tongue if I were you, for all we know, You-Know-Who could be watching us**

"He's dead," Draco pointed out.

"No, at the end of the last musical, he went back to Quirrel," Hermione said.

"Yeah, but the Death Eaters don't know that."

 **Yaxley: _(Spoken)_ He can't be, he's dead! **

"Not a word anyone."

 **Lucius: That never stopped our plans before. You have no idea what I have in store. You really think you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss? He may be gone but that is just as well. Come inside and don't you fret, for it's not over yet**

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry said.

"I really hope this isn't about future events," Ron said.

Harry nodded.

 **Death Eaters: Evil plans, we are making evil plans. Evil deeds with evil hands, we are making evil plans**

 **Death Eater 1: Lucius Malfoy, why have you called us here?**

 **Death Eater 2: What do we do Lucius?**

 **Death Eater 3: There is nothing to do, the Dark Lord is dead, Harry Potter wins, end of story**

 **Lucius: Yes, I know, I know. He marries Ginny, they live happily ever after.**

Everyone turned to look at Harry and Ginny. Ron raised his eyebrows. Ginny blushed and put her face on Harry's shoulder, hiding from everyone.

"I guess if she has to marry someone, I'm glad it's you," Ron said.

"Thanks, I think."

"As long as I'm your best man."

Harry nodded.

"Good."

Harry put her arm around Ginny and she turned so her head was just resting on his shoulder. Harry's parents smiled and then turned back to the screen.

"What, so we aren't even going to make fun of him?" Sirius asked.

"No," James said.

"Your no fun anymore," Sirius joked.

James just chuckled.

 **There is literally no way to move forward from this point**

 **Yaxley: Then why are we all here?**

 **Lucius: I was just getting to that. Harry potter, we're in this sorry state because of him and to think of all the chances we had to destroy him. Why, if we had destroyed him at his first year at Hogwarts, we'd be ruling the world right now!**

"That's debatable," Harry said.

"There's too many things to factor in to really figure that out," Hermione said.

 **Death Eater 1: Yes Lucius, no one is arguing that**

 **Death Eater 2: What does it matter? We can't change the past**

"Oh no."

"I'm right there with you Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just wait and see."

 **Lucius: Oh? _(Singing)_ I know it seems impossible we've been thrown off our track but if we can't move forward why shouldn't we move back? **

"At least it's not about the future," Ginny offered.

"Yeah."

"Plus, in reality, you can travel back that far with a time turner," Hermione said.

"Yes, but this means they are probably going to use real events," Harry said.

"Maybe it won't be that bad."

"Maybe"

 **Friends and companions of evil and sin, think not of loss but a new way to win! For what is a present without a beginning to start it all?**

 **Yaxley: Go on**

"Are they going to go back to what would be my first year according to the musicals?"

"I think so," Tom said.

"Wonderful."

 **Lucius: There is a boy that everyone knows the plan is simple, I propose that we choke the weed before it grows up and ends it all. Do you follow me?**

 **Death Eater 1: No**

"Wow, they aren't that smart."

"Which is weird because in the first musical, they seemed intelligent."

 **Lucius: The Dark Lord would have survived had they never met…**

 **Death Eater 2: Wait, wait, wait, wait, so you're saying he wouldn't be destroyed?**

"They really aren't getting this," Remus said.

"Yeah, well what do you expect?" Sirius asked.

"Not this."

 **Lucius: He'd be alive, what don't you get**

 **Death Eater 3: Still not understanding…**

 **Lucius: With Potter gone, the future will be set!**

 **Death Eaters: Oh!**

"Finally!" Ron yelled.

"Calm down Ron," Harry said.

"Sorry."

 **Lucius: So it's not over yet**

 **Death Eaters: Evil plans, what a brilliant evil plan! Malfoy you're an evil man. We love making evil plans**

"What are they doing?" James asked.

"I don't know, but it's kind of funny," Harry said.

"It's not funny!" Lucius said.

"It's even more funny now that you don't think it's funny," Ron said.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you," Hermione said.

Everyone laughed at the look on his face.

 **Lucius: _(Speaking)_ So it is decided, we shall use this time turner to go back in time to Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. We'll destroy him before he ever gets the chance to destroy us. My friends, I think were going back. Who's with me?**

 **Death Eaters: Yeah!**

 **Everyone: Our history is nothing more than what the losers settle for**

 **Lucius: So look alive and don't forget that it's not over**

 **Everyone: It's not over. It's. Not. O. Ver. Yet! _(Everyone laughs evilly)_**

"Well that was weird," Ginny said.

"Agreed," Harry said.

"Next scene?"

"Wait guys, this one isn't over yet," Hermione said.

 **Train assistant: Platform 9, Platform 10, nothing in between**

 **Harry: Can somebody tell me how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?**

James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius started laughing.

"Harry, is that supposed to be you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"Next scene now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Harry said.

And as the next scene started, even though Lily had stopped, the three marauders were still laughing.


	2. Act 1 Part 2

**Hey guys! It's been way too long since I've updated and I'm tired of it. I'm hoping to update much more often. I really hope you are still reading my story. Please leave a review to let me know if you enjoy this story and want to see more. (Sorry if it isn't very good, I haven't written in a while.) Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harry: Excuse me sir, can you tell me how to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters?**

"You didn't know?" James asked, still laughing over Harry's appearance.

"How would I know? I was raised by muggles."

"Didn't someone come with you to the station?" Lily asked.

"Well yeah, Hagrid did, but he left. He said he had something important to do."

"Well then how did you find the platform?"

Harry shared a look with Ron and Ginny and said, "I'm sure they'll explain it."

 **Train Assistant: Platform Nine and Three Quarters, there ain't no such thing. You're the 700th kid to ask me that. I still refuse to believe it exists.**

"There is not that many kids at Hogwarts."

"Parody Hermione, parody."

 **Harry: Well, sir, you've gotta help me. I just ran away from home, from my mean aunt and uncle. They keep me under some stairs. Listen, you gotta believe me. I got this letter from Hogwarts School of Witch… sir! Listen, please, a bird gave it to me.**

"Now that I think about it, that is kind of strange to a muggle."

"Really Ron? I had no idea. Now I know why my parents completely freaked out when an owl brought my letter and a man showed up to my house to explain to me that I was a witch. Life makes so much more sense now. Thank you Ronald," Hermione said.

Ron turned red as everyone laughed at him and Hermione, while Hermione just smiled sweetly at him.

"At least someone came to tell you. My aunt and uncle knew exactly what was happening, but they kept trying to prevent me from getting the letters. My uncle even moved us out of the house to prevent the letters from getting to me. That is, until Hagrid broke down the door of the hut we were staying in and brought me my letter."

Everyone started laughing again.

"How did your family react?" Tom asked.

"Well, my uncle got a shotgun and Dudley hid in the corner while Aunt Petunia hid behind Vernon. Hagrid bent the shotgun and then gave Dudley a pig's tail."

"How'd they get it off?" Ginny asked.

"Let's just say they had some pretty interesting doctor's visits," Harry said, turning back toward the screen.

 ** _(Reading letter)_ Yeah right, Hogwarts.**

"Aw, don't give up Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah, there's still hope," Sirius added.

 **Molly: Oh, hurry kids! We're gonna miss the train. Come on Weasleys, Bill!**

 **Bill: Yo yo Ma.**

"Oh my, Bill's ghetto," Hermione said.

Harry was the only one to laugh, Lily smiled, Snape remained expressionless, and everyone else just looked confused. (I would imagine Tom is too old for the reference).

 **Molly: Charlie**

 **Charlie: I'm coming**

"Wait, Bill and Charlie weren't even there. They had already graduated by that point."

"Maybe they're just her to see you off."

"Maybe."

 **Molly: Percy**

 **Percy: Hello Mother**

"Just like Percy."

 **Molly: Fred and George**

 **Fred: But I'm George!**

 **Molly: Nice try, you've got an F on your shirt dumbass**

"I wish she really would have said that, for all the time's they tried that."

 **Arthur: Oh boy a real Muggle! Everybody say chocolate fog! _(Shuts bulky camera)_ I think I got it. Really**

Harry, Hermione, Lily, and even Snape laughed at what Arthur did.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"He just shut the camera."

Everyone else laughed, while Lucius just looked disgusted.

"Oh, lighten up Lucius," Snape said.

"Severus," Lucius said, looking surprised. "You of all people should understand how ridiculous this is."

"Is it ridiculous, but it's also fun and we all deserve a little fun."

All the newcomers looked surprised at Snape, while the others just smiled at him.

"Severus, are you wishing us happiness?" Sirius asked, with a hand on his chest in mock surprise.

"Well, everyone else more than you, but yes."

"Why everyone else except me?"

"As I recall, you tried to kill me once."

"I would never. Maim or seriously injure, maybe. But never kill."

"Sirius, if it hadn't been for my dad, Severus could have really gotten seriously hurt."

"What do you mean, if it wasn't for James? He was part of it." Snape asked.

"He stopped you from going in there, didn't he?"

"I suppose."

"Then why would you assume he was part of it. Like it or not, he saved you."

Everyone else had just sat back and watched the encounter, but now Ginny spoke up.

"We should get back to the musical."

"I think that's best," Lily agreed.

 **Molly: Oh Arthur, stop fiddling with that muggle picture maker**

 **Arthur: Alright dear**

 **Molly: George, Fred… _(Mumbles as she counts her kids)_ Bill, where's Ron with your sister?**

 **Ron: Did somebody say Ron?**

The newcomers, minus Lucius, all laughed at the appearance of Ron.

Everyone else just chuckled a little at the reappearance of Ron and his catchphrase.

 **Molly: Ron, would you hurry, you're gonna miss your train**

 **Ron: Well, I'm trying to go faster, but I've got this idiot little sister**

"Why am I sucking my thumb?!"

Sirius started laughing, but stopped immediately when Ginny glared at him. She glared around the rest of the room, challenging anyone else to laugh. When nobody did, she turned back to Harry and settled in his arms.

 **Molly: Ronnie, apologize to your idiot sister**

"Hey!"

 **Ron: No!**

 **Molly: Oh, you're gonna get it! _(Claps at Bill, clap goes down the line till Ron claps at Ginny)_ Stupid kids**

"What was that?" James asked, chuckling.

"We don't know." Hermione said.

 **Arthur: All right gang, all right, picture time. This is Ronnie's first day at Hogwarts so here we go**

 **Molly: Oh they're so cute!**

 **Arthur: All right now smile and _(Shuts camera)_ I got it. That'll be a good one!**

Everyone laughed this time, fully understanding the joke.

 **Molly: Uh Arthur…**

 **Harry: Excuse me sir**

 **Arthur: Yes my dear boy**

 **Harry: I couldn't but overhear you say something about Hogwarts. Can you tell me how to get to Platform 9 ¾?**

"Did you really ask them like that?"

"Well, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur weren't there, but yeah basically."

"Wow."

 **Arthur: Platform 9 ¾? Why, it's right through that brick wall**

 **Harry: What?**

"It does seem a bit weird to someone raised by muggles," Hermione said, while Harry, Tom, and Lily nodded in agreement.

 **Molly: Arthur I think he doesn't know. Must have been raised by muggles.**

 **Harry: What's a muggle?**

 **Arthur: What's a muggle? Why it's a wizard who doesn't… I mean it's a wizard who can't… He doesn't know what a moogle is.**

"Neither does he apparently."

"He even works in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and still doesn't know."

"Poor dad."

 **Molly: A muggle is a non-magical person. I tell you what; you stick with Ronnie over there. It's his first year at Hogwarts too. All right Weasley's, in you go!**

 **Arthur: All right, follow me gang, come on. Here we go**

 **Molly: Ginny dear, Ginny dear you come with me. Ginny let the boys alone, leave the boys alone. You can go to Hogwarts next year.** ** _(Ginny Cries)_**

"Okay, I may have been emotional, but I wasn't that bad was I?"

"No, you were not that bad, though you were upset."

"Well, I really wanted to go with you to Hogwarts."

"Wether it was for me or Harry, I'll never know."

 **Ron: Yes _(Waves hand around.)_ at last… FREEDOM! God, I hate my stupid little sister. Ugh, she is just such a… such a…**

 **Harry: Butter face?**

"Thanks Harry."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Why does he always get off so easy and I don't?" Ron asked.

"Because, the things you do are almost always ten times more stupid."

"Are not."

"Really? That's your comeback?"

"Shut up."

 **Ron: Hahahahahahahahaha. You know what kid, you're all right. I'm Ron Weasley. Hey, do you want a delicious Red Vine?**

 **Harry: Absolutely!**

"Tell me you didn't really bond over Candy."

"Well..."

"Oh my."

 **Ron: Well hey, here you go good buddy.**

 **Harry: These are like my favorite snacks in the whole world.**

 **Ron: Oh my god, me too. _(They stare at each other and start mimicking each others movements.)_**

"Okay, we didn't do that."

"What did you do?"

"Well, Ron had these sandwiches he had brought with him and when the trolley came by, he said he didn't want anything. So in response to that, I bought pretty much everything on the trolley and we ate it all."

"And we've been friends ever since." Ron said.

 **All right, favorite Aimee Mann song on three, one two three.**

 **Together: Red vines**

 **Harry: Favorite color of vines, other than green.**

 **Together: Red vines**

"You guys are obsessed with redvines." Tom said.

"Redvines are amazing." Ron said, while Harry nodded in agreement.

"No, they're disgusting," Hermione stated.

Ron stared in shock at Hermione while Harry looked questioningly down at Ginny.

"Hey, I like them."

"Aw, why do you get the girlfriend who likes redvines?" Ron complained. "I want that."

"Are you saying you want to date your sister?" Tom asked, grinning.

"EW, NO!"

 **Ron: Favorite ways to say red wines in a German accent.**

 **Together: Red vines. OH MY GOD! _(They hug)_**

 **Ron: Where have you been all my life?**

 **Harry: In a cupboard under some stairs.**

Lily looked sadly toward her son as this line was said. Harry, still looking at the screen, didn't notice.

"Hey, it's okay. He's fine now," James said quietly, trying to comfort his wife.

"We should've been there."

"I know, but we couldn't have been. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be here right now. You saved him and that's what matters."

"But look what they did to him, for eleven years."

"I know, but there's nothing that could've been done."

Abruptly, Tom got up and left the room, bringing the notice of everyone else in the room.

"Tom?" Harry asked at the same time Ginny asked, "Tom, are you okay?"

"Just leave me alone,"

"Tom." Harry got up and followed Tom out of the room. After he was gone, Ginny turned back to everyone else and asked,

"What happened?"

"Do you think that line set him off?" Ron asked.

"No, they've mentioned it before and he wasn't nearly as upset, besides Harry reassured him that it was okay. And anyway, that wasn't even him, that was somebody that he's not anymore."

"I think he heard your conversation," Remus said, looking at James and Lily.

"I don't care, it's his fault anyway," Lily said.

Everyone looked shocked at her.

"But that wasn't him, that was Voldemort," Ginny said.

"They're the same person!"

"Lily," Snape started. "You weren't here for the first musical. You didn't see how he changed. You didn't see his remorse. It was clear to all of us. He was visibly upset. Every time his character did something that he really did, he would become very upset. It was only after your son convinced him that it was okay and that it wasn't him, but a different version of him, that Tom began to feel even a little bit of happiness. He's come a long way and the new him deserves a second chance. If he didn't feel remorse about what he did, then he wouldn't have left the room, he would have just laughed. And if Harry didn't believe one hundred percent that he had changed, then he wouldn't have followed Tom out of the room to make sure he was okay. Harry, of all people, has realized what Voldemort was capable of and all the things he did while he was alive. So if Harry, the person Voldemort's been after since the beginning, can accept that he's changed and forgive him, then everyone else should be able to as well. He's your son Lily. He is kind and forgiving, but if he thought, even for a second, that this new Tom was any threat to the people he loved, then wouldn't have accepted him. And I know what you're thinking and if Tom had somehow managed to deceive everyone in an attempt to take over again, it wouldn't work. Because, he's not going back until he makes the vow to never use unforgivables and to never be the man he was before. You and I both know what happens if he breaks that vow. So if you can't trust him, trust your son. Because I do."

And now everyone was looking at Snape shocked. Shocked, because Snape just defended the boy he had spent years hating because of who his father was.

"Wow, I didn't know you felt that way," Harry said, walking back into the room with Tom.

"Tom! Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Harry just told me it wasn't my fault and convinced me to come back in here and talk to you guys. Then we heard Snape talking about me and Harry told me to listen to what he had to say. And that really helped."

"Lily, you must admit, he has changed. I mean, you can tell by just looking at him that he has changed," James said.

Lily looked around at everyone, her eyes finally settling on Tom.

"Alright, I trust my son and his friends, and I can see some of the changes. I suppose if you're serious enough to make an unbreakable vow, then I can trust you."

"If it helps at all, I am very sorry. If I could take it all back, I would. Once I realized how Harry had to grow up, I wished more than anything that I could go back to that night and change what had happened. I'm just glad that Harry still got a good life even after everything I put him through."

"After everything Voldemort put him through," Lily said, with a slight smile on her face. (I know this is really cheesy, but I wanted to address the fact that Lily would most likely be pissed at Tom for what he did and have to be convinced of his change and I didn't want he to be mad at him the whole time, because that's no fun.)

Tom smiled gratefully at her.

 **Ron: That's so cool. All right, well come on friend. Let's go to Hogwarts, just gotta go through that brick wall.**

 **Harry: That sounds kind of scary.**

 **Ron: Hey, it's okay. We can do it together. Wanna hold hands?**

"Really Ronald?"

"What Hermione? It's not me!"

 **Harry: I'd love that.**

 **Ron: On the count of three, one**

 **Together: Two, Three. Ah! _(They run through the wall)_**

"You guys look like such idiots." Ginny said.

"At least I'm not sucking my thumb..."

"What was that?!" Ginny said angrily.

"Nothing!"

 **Ron: That's a big brick wall.**

 **Percy: All aboard gang, Hogwarts Express.**

 **Ron: Alright, let's go get a seat pal.**

 **Harry: You got it.**

 **Ron: Hey pal, that's a pretty cool headband you got there.**

 **Harry: Ah thanks, I wear it to cover this gross scar I got when I was a baby. I was in the car with my parents when they crashed into a crocodile. My parents got eaten, but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar. At least that's what my liar aunt and uncle told me.**

"So he acknowledges that his aunt and uncle are liars, but doesn't acknowledge that, that story is completely fake?" Draco said.

"Yeah, that story's not even plausible."

 **Ron: Well that sucks. Can I see it?**

 **Harry: Uh, yeah, sure. _(He takes off his headband and Ron gapes at him)_ What?**

 **Ron: Oh my god, you're Ha... you're Har… Har…**

"Harry Ron, my name is Harry."

"Yes, I realized."

"I don't think you did." Harry said, pointing to the screen.

 **Seamus: Bloody Hell, it's Harry Potta!**

"Is that Seamus?!"

"Wow, his accent is over-exaggerated."

 **Kids: Yay!**

 **Seamus: Seamus Finnegan today, Mr. Potter, gotta say meeting you like this is a right treat, a right treat!**

 **Harry: Hi Seamus.**

 **Dean: Yo, what up man, my name's Dean Thomas. You want some bubblegum?**

"His character's over-exaggerated as well."

"Aren't they all?"

"I suppose."

 **Harry: Yeah, I love bubblegum.**

 **Neville: Will you sign my Harry Potter poster Mr. Potter?**

"Harry Potter poster? Please tell me that's not real." Harry pleaded.

"No Mr. Potter, they are not." Dumbledore assured him.

Harry visibly sighed in relief and everyone chuckled at his reaction.

 **Harry: Uh, yeah, sure. Okay, who should I make it out to?**

 **Neville: Neville Longbottom sir.**

 **Harry: Okay, Shlong-Bottom.**

Everyone from the first musical laughed.

"So that's where that came from!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't believe you're the one who gave him that nickname Harry!" Hermione said.

"Hey, I wouldn't actually do that!"

"Still, that is so unlike you!"

 **Cho: Ni hao Harry Potter, my name is Cho Chang y'all. You should visit the Ravenclaw House sometime.**

Ginny glared at the screen while Harry looked a bit frightened.

"I hate that musical bitch." Ginny said.

 **Harry: Ron, what is going on? Everybody is treating me like I'm- like I'm famous or something.**

 **Ron: But Harry, you are.**

 **Harry Freakin' Potter**

 **Ron: You're Harry Freakin' Potter.**

"Aw another song. I wish we could sing along." Hermione said.

Dumbledore waved a hand and the lyrics appeared on the screen.

"How about we just sing the chorus," Ginny suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **You don't understand, you're a legend man to us all. Every son and daughter-**

 **All: Safe!**

 **Ron: From You-Know-Who all because of you, you were small, but I wonder if you can recall?**

"Not really."

 **Long story short this guy _(Whispers)_ Voldemort _(Normal)_ was super cruel.**

 **Harry: Voldemort?**

 **All: _(Gasps)_ Sh!**

"Seriously people, get over it. It's just a name."

 **Ron: He tried to kill you and your parents and this is where it gets intensely cool. Even though you were a tiny little boy, you should've died, but you survived and then destroyed, this evil guy and it's a story we enjoy to tell!**

"They enjoy it too much."

"Intensely cool? Really Ron?" Tom asked.

Ron just shrugged causing Tom to roll his eyes.

 **All: You're Harry Freakin' Potter! We don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin, or Oz. You're a whole lot hotter. With that lightning scar, you're a superstar to us all! If we're in trouble, we know who to call!**

 **Ron: And the best part is you're rich!**

"RON!"

"That's not true!"

"It better not be Ronald Weasley," Hermione threatened.

 **Rita: Did somebody say Harry Potter? Rita Skeeter here from the Daily Prophet reporting to you live, dear readers, from Platform 9 3/4 ,**

"No! Not her!"

"I hate her too." Ginny said.

"So does everyone else."

"Yeah except her 'dear readers'." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

 **where I just happened upon the original Wiz Kid himself, Harry Potter, the lad who lived. Now, let's you and me get on the level HP. Where have you been for ten years? Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? Are you frightened for your life?**

"Why would I already be frightened for my life? I just found out I was a wizard. I wouldn't even be in any danger at this point."

"Who knows, these musicals are all screwed up."

 **Harry: Why would I be frightened for my life?**

 **Rita: Well, ain't you cock sure. Know this, dear readers, HP, the eleven year old titan shows no fear, even in the face of a murderous dog like Sirius Black.**

"Oh no. Is this part of it?"

"Is what part of it?" James asked.

"Oh, I may or may not have been put in Azkaban for twelve years because they thought I killed Peter, which I didn't."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but it's okay, because then I broke out." Sirius said calmly.

"You broke out! How?"

"I'm an animagus. Remember?" Sirius asked, tapping James on the head.

"Then why would they think Harry was in danger?"

"Because, they thought I was the one would reveled your location. They didn't know Peter was the real secret keeper."

"Why'd you break out?" Lily asked.

"Because I wanted to kill Peter, for real this time, for giving up your location. I found him, he was with the Weasleys. They didn't know that though. They thought he was just a rat."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, Remus and I were going to. It's a really long story, but basically Harry stopped us. He knew you well enough to know that you wouldn't have wanted us to become killers."

"He is dead though," Harry said.

"He is?!" Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus said in shock.

"Yeah, another long story. We were trapped in Malfoy Manor and about to escape when Peter got in our way. See, when I kept Sirius from killing him that created a life debt between us. He owed his life to me. So when he tried to stand in my way and fight me, and his own hand choked him to death, to repay the debt."

"Well, I guess he got what he deserved."

"Harry, didn't you hate him too? Why would you save him?" James asked.

"Like Sirius said, I didn't think you would've wanted your two best friends to become killers."

"You really grew up to be a wonderful young man didn't you."

Everyone else nodded in agreement while Harry just blushed.

 **Harry: Who's Sirius Black?**

 **Rita: Who's Sirius Black? You don't know? He used to be your dad's best friend until he betrayed him to the Dark Lord and got him killed. Yep, turns out he was a Death Eater. He killed thirteen ducks before they caught him and I mean people. He hates your guts wants you dead. He just escaped from Azkaban, but it's no skin off your back kid, you know why?**

"Everyone really seems pretty unconcerned about this information. Even you Harry."

"Yeah, our musical selfs are pretty stupid aren't they?"

 ** _(Singing)_ You're Harry Freakin' Potter! I wouldn't wince at all; you're invincible to all harm. Like Betty Crocker, I wanna eat you up; no one'll beat you up with that charm. Remember Harry kid, you're the boos, you're the king, you're the bomb! _(Speaking)_ Keep your nose clean kid, don't take any wooden sickles!**

"Is she hitting on your?" Tom asked.

"I hope not."

 **Percy: All aboard**

 **Arthur: I love you so much**

 **Molly: I love you**

 **Harry: Ron, this is all too much to take in. This is all so surreal**

 **Ron: No it's not, you're Harry Potter. You're the coolest g** d*** kid in the entire world. Everything's awesome for you so you better get used to it.**

"When has everything been awesome?" Draco asked.

"Beats me."

"Yeah, half the time people were mad at you because you were against the ministry, or looking for fame, or whatever it is they accused you of." Hermione said.

"Mr. Slytherin Heir." Ron said, walking over and bowing down in front of Harry.

"Get up you git," Harry said, chuckling at little.

 **Harry: _(Singing)_ That is all so sad, I mean my mom and dad were killed long ago** (This is where they all start singing)

 **All: Long ago they died**

 **Harry: I wanna be psyched but being unliked is all I know**

 **All: All he knows, that's why!**

 **Harry: I'd never thought I'd be a part of such a fate, an opportunity eleven years late. I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and show 'em that I'm something great! I'm Harry Freakin' Potter! I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true. I can't be bothered by my awful past, I've found at last something I can do do it's time I knew exactly who I am! I'm Harry Freakin' Potter.**

 **All: You're Harry Freakin' Potter**

 **Harry: I guess**

 **All: You're Harry Freakin' Potter**

 **Harry: I'm the man**

 **All: Harry Freakin' Potter**

All the adults watched with amusement as the children (This includes Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Tom) sung along to the song.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know you could sing that well." Remus said.

"Yeah Harry, you're really good." Hermione agreed.

"Thanks."

"Next scene?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but after that, let's go to sleep."

"Okay."

* * *

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed that. I'm really excited to be updating this story again. I am determined to finish these stories, no matter how long it takes! Anyway, I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter, which I will be posting soon. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading guys! Bye!**


	3. Act 1 Part 3

**Hey guys! It's me again! I wasn't planning on posting again this quickly but I had a great idea for this chapter, so yeah. Also, unlike previous chapters this will go on into the next morning after everyone goes to sleep. You'll see why... Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _(Ron goes through security systems to get into the cabin)_**

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked with a chuckle.

"I think he's goes through muggle security systems to get into Harry's cabin,"

 **Ron: Hey what's up buddy?**

 **Harry: Hey Ron**

 **Ron: Who's this guy?**

 **Harry: I don't know. He was here when I got here. He's asleep. I think he's homeless.**

"They wouldn't let homeless people on the train," Hermione reasoned.

"Hermione, do you remember who was actually asleep in our cabin?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione's eyes widened in realization while everyone else just looked confused.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"You'll see."

 **Ron: Gross. Um, we kinda of got separated at the train station and uh, you forgot this**

 **Harry: You know man, everybody in the wizarding world loves my scar. Why don't you keep it?**

"Okay, so you didn't steal it."

"I would never!"

 **Ron: Really? Wow**

 **Harry: Looks good man**

 **Ron: Thanks. Dammit, now I wanna give you something**

 **Harry: No it's okay**

 **Ron: Um let me see here. Ooo, do you want a rat?**

"That better not be..."

"I hope not Harry, I hope not."

 **Harry: AH!**

 **Ron: AH! It's my rat**

 **Harry: Oh your rat**

 **Ron: His name's Scabbers. He's been in my family for like a hundred years. In fact, I think my parents found him the same night your parents died.**

"Bloody rat!"

"What's wrong Harry? Who's Scabbers?" Lily asked.

"Scabbers is Ron's rat, or he was until we found out he was actually Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone turned and glared at the screen, hoping that would be the last time Pettigrew was mentioned.

 **Harry: Weird**

 **Ron: I know weird. Hey you want a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Candy Bean?**

"No." Harry said at the same time James said,

"Yes!"

"Wait, Harry what do you mean no?"

"I'm not taking my chances."

"That's smart," Ginny agreed.

"That's stupid," James commented, causing Lily to slap his arm.

 **Harry: Sure**

 **On: They have every flavor in the entire world, they even have a poopy flavored one but it's so rare, you'll never be lucky enough to get it. What flavor did you get?**

"Lucky? How is that Lucky?"

 **Harry: Broken computer**

 **Ron: That's gross. I can't remember the last time I got a candy flavored one.**

 **Harry: What did you get?**

 **Ron: Defeat.**

"That's depressing."

"I hope that isn't foreshadowing anything," Hermione said.

"What's foreshadowing again?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ronald."

"Do you really not remember, it was in the first musical," Ginny pointed out.

Ron just shrugged, looking sheepish.

 **Well, I give up on these. Hey why don't we wash these beans down with some of the greatest snacks in the entire world?**

 **Ron and Harry: Redvines!**

"You guys are obsessed."

"What? They're good." Ron argued.

"No, they're disgusting." Hermione countered.

"Good."

"Disgusting."

"Good!"

"Disgusting!"

"GOOD!"

"DISGUSTING!"

"GUYS! Enough already!" Harry shouted over them.

 **Ron: Oh, I've got them right here in my bag Um..**

 **Ron and Harry: AH! _(Ron pulls out a cat)_**

"Is that Crookshanks?" Harry asked.

"Who's Crookshanks?" James asked.

"My cat," Hermione answered.

 **Hermione: Oh, Crookshanks! Oh, bad kitty, sorry. Sometimes he just crawls into the darndest places.**

 **Ron: It's okay, just next time just watch; OH MY GOD, NIGHT TROLL!**

"RON!" Several voices shouted.

"Sorry!"

"You better be," Ginny said darkly.

 **Hermione: I'm not a night troll, I'm a little girl. My name's Hermione Granger. Jiminy Crickets you're Harry Potter.**

"Jiminy Cricket? Really Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know anymore," Hermione said shaking her head.

 **Harry: Oh yeah, weird man.**

 **Hermione: I'm such a big fan. Say, would you sign my petition?**

 **Harry: Um sure.**

 **Ron: No, no he doesn't want to. _(Slaps clipboard out of her hand)_**

And that's why Ron ended up doubled over in pain next to a grinning Hermione, high-fiving Ginny.

 **Hermione: I'm collecting signatures for house elf suffrage. You see I just think it's awful that some creatures in the wizarding world aren't treated equally just because they were born as ugly, sickly little creatures with big dumb noses and I think that we, I mean the elves, are just as good as anybody. Not to mention that the world just isn't made for those little guys. Did you know over 600 house elves die in toilet related incidents every year?**

"Oh not S.P.E.W. again!"

"Is that true?!"

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I don't think it is."

She visibly sighed in relief.

 **Harry: Stop talking, uh, I'll sign it just don't me any emails.**

 **Hermione: Oh no, I won't. Thanks Harry.**

 **Harry: There you go, hey, are we the first people you asked? There's only one other name on here.**

 **Hermione: That's my name**

 **Harry: Oh, well then, there you go Her-mi-one**

"Seriously?"

"That's me!" Sirius said gleefully, smiling until Hermione glared at him. She then turned her glare on Harry causing him to say,

"Sorry!"

 **Hermione: So, Harry Potter, did you really grow up in the muggle world?**

 **Harry: Yeah, I found out I was a wizard like two minutes ago.**

 **Hermione: Yeah, I grew up in the muggle world too. My parents are muggles, muggle dentists.**

"What are dentists?" Ron asked.

"They fix teeth," Hermione said.

 **Candy Lady: Candy from the trolley?**

 **Hermione: I am ever so excited to go to Hogwarts**

 **Ron: Yeah, it's because Hogwarts is the best place in the entire world.**

"True."

 **Hermione: Well yeah, and to be taught by so many great witches and wizards like Albus Dumbledore.**

"Also true," Ginny said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **Harry: Who the hell is Albus Dumbledore?**

"Language Harry!"

"Seriously Hermione? My character and all the other characters have been cussing throughout both musicals and you choose now to scold me?"

Hermione merely shrugged leading Harry to roll his eyes.

 **Ron: He's only the bestest, most bravest…**

 **Hermione: Most wisest, most talented..**

 **Ron: Beautiful…**

 **Hermione: Most beautiful wizard who ever lived.**

"We sure have a thing for calling Dumbledore beautiful."

 **Candy Lady: Candy from the trolley?**

 **Hermione: And my dream of dreams is to someday graduate top of my class.**

"That won't be hard to achieve," Ron said causing Hermione to blush and kiss his cheek, which in turn caused him to blush.

 **Candy Lady: Candy from the troll.. Ah! _(A Death Eater takes her place)_**

 **Death Eater: Candy from the trolley?**

"Wow, we must've been pretty stupid not to notice that."

 **Ron: Yes, at last.**

 **Hermione: My parents say that candy's bad for your teeth.**

 **Death Eater: Avada…**

 **Remus: Expelliarmus! _(He uses the bottle to cast the spell and his wand to hit the guy, who falls of the train and dies)_ Take that you bastard ass! Oh g** d****t, oh well, at least I still have a- oh no, what? Where'd it go? Oh.. oh shit. Oh, that's piss. Wait, was I drinking piss? You must be Harry Potter.**

"Who is this guy? He's hilarious," Sirius said.

The golden trio just smiled at each other, having already realized who the man is earlier.

 **Harry: What are you- you killed the candy lady!**

 **Hermione: AAAH!**

 **All: _(Screaming)_**

"We need to calm down."

"We'd never react like that."

"Definitely not."

 **Remus: Oh no, kids, stop it, stop it. Kids, don't be afraid of me. _(He shoves the bottle in Hermione's mouth)_ I'm not dangerous and I'm not homeless anymore. My name is Remus Lupin. **

That's when the entire room burst into laughter. The golden trio laughed, even though they knew who it was. Even Remus laughed, too amused to pretend to be insulted.

"Moony, he's nothing like you!" Sirius stated.

"It's so beautiful!" James added.

 **I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and that so- called candy lady was a death eater. She was about two seconds from killing you, your friend, and his pet night troll.**

"Hey! Stop calling me a night troll. My hair wasn't that bad!"

"Well..."

"Shut it ferret!"

That quickly Malfoy up.

"Ferret?" Lily asked.

"We'll explain later."

 **Harry: What's a Death Eater? What is that?**

 **Remus: It's a servant of You-Know-Who. I figured a few of them might show up when they learned that Harry Potter was headed to Hogwarts. They can be real real hard-ass dickheads.**

"What is with this character? You never cuss Remus."

"Heck if I know."

"See! That's my point right there!"

 **Trio: _(Gasp and cover their ears)_**

 **Remus: What's the matter with you guys? Oh shit! You guys are kids. I gotta watch my damn mouth around you little bastards. I'm sorry, shoot, I gotta watch my damn mouth around you little bastards.**

"Because that was so much better."

 ** _(The train stops and Remus falls over)_**

 **Ron: Hey, looks like the train stopped. We're here!**

 **Remus: Yep, son. Harry, listen, this year I don't want you to be worried about Death Eaters, or that Sirius Black or werewolves or anything else that can kill you right now. Alright 'cause as long as you're at Hogwarts with me and Headmaster Dumbledore there to protect you, you're perfectly safe. Trust me Harry, no one at Hogwarts hates you.**

"Who's that?"

"Someone's trying to attack Harry!"

 **Snape: What the devil is going on here?**

"SNAPE!"

"Yay! Snape's back!"

All the newcomers looking questioningly at the teens who all showed much enthusiasm for the ex-professor.

"Why so happy?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see. Musical Snape is awesome." Ron said.

"Okay, let's go to bed."

"One more!" Ron begged.

"No, Harry's right. Let's go to sleep."

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and Lucius all went to sleep, while the others went into the kitchen.

...

The next morning, Harry woke up earlier than the others, just as he had planned. He successfully managed to get up without waking Ginny or any of the others. He quietly made his way to the kitchen. He immediately went to the counter and started making breakfast.

"Harry, what are you doing up so early?" James asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise Ginny with a nice breakfast, and it's nicer if it's just the two of us. So I will wake her up in a little bit so we can have some time to our selves." Harry said as he flipped the pancakes.

"Ah. Very romantic."

"Thanks. Now, I'm going to have to ask all of you to get out."

Then Harry left the room to get dressed and the others shuffled out of the kitchen, some of them chuckling slightly and make their way into another room. Once Harry was dressed, he walked quietly back into the living room and woke Ginny up. He shook her slightly and she turned to look at him. He gestured for her to be quiet and then to follow him. Once they were in the kitchen, Harry showed her the nice breakfast he had prepared. Ginny left the room to get dressed and quickly returned and ate with him. Harry excused himself for a moment and went into the other room where his parents and the other passed were. He picked up the cinnamon buns he had purposely left in there and told everyone to wait five minutes, wake everyone up and bring them in the kitchen. When asked why this was necessary, he just told them that the would find out soon enough.

Harry walked back into the kitchen and put the cinnamon buns down in front of Ginny.

"Here, I know these are your favorite."

"I really love you," She said happily looking at the cinnamon buns.

Ginny quickly ate one of the buns while Harry smiled at her over his plate. Then, once they finished a couple minutes later, Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny. He held out his hands and pulled her out of her seat. He walked them to the center of the kitchen, adjacent to the door. He heard the rustle of movement which meant everyone was waking up and would come in the kitchen soon.

"Ginny," Harry started. "When I first met you, you were this quiet little red-head who could barely speak to me. You grew up into the fiery young woman I know and love. Once I was smart enough to realize how I felt about you, I never wanted to let you go. I've been wanting to do this since then. I hated that year without you and I never want to go through that again. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. So, Ginny Weasley,"

Harry put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He closed his hand around it and bent down. It was as Harry kneeled down in front of Ginny that everyone came in. Upon seeing the scene before them, they were all too shocked to speak. They stood and watched as Harry said his next five words.

"Ginny. Will you marry me?"

Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked down at Harry she paused only a moment before practically yelling,

"YES!"

Harry picked Ginny up and spun her around, while their friends and family cheered. Hermione and Lily had tears in their eyes. Harry placed the ring on Ginny's finger after putting her down and kissed her with all the love he felt.

The happy couple turned to face their friends and were greeted with hugs.

"I'm so happy for you!" Lily said, practically crying out of happiness.

The marauders patted Harry on the back in congratulations. Even Snape wished Harry luck and happiness.

"I can finally see the ways you are different from your father. You are more like your mother than I ever realized. I'm glad I got to figure that out." Snape told Harry, shaking his hand.

"Me too."

After a few more rounds of congradualtions and a warning from Ron, everyone made their way back to the living room to continue watching the musical. This time, Ron, Hermione, and Harry's parents sat on the couch, while Harry and Ginny curled up together on the chair, holding hands, looking happier than they ever had before.

* * *

 **And there's the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! I enjoyed writing it. I hope you guys were surprised. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review. See you guys in the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Act 1 Part 4

**Hey everyone! It's been so long since I updated and I'm sorry, but I hoped you're still interested in reading my story. Here is the next chapter, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, where did we leave off?"

"Snape just came in."

"Right. Here we go."

 **Snape: What are you doing here, get off the train! Why Remus Lupin.**

 **Remus: Severus Snape.**

 **Ron: That's Snape, he's evil**

"Subtle Ron," Ginny commented.

"Hey, we covered this last musical, I've never said evil."

"And I don't believe that."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Ginny just stared at Ron until he looked away.

 **Snape: Get off the train! Not you boy, you sit. So you must be Harry Potter. I can tell just by not talking to you that you're a no good, good-for-nothing nobody like your father.**

"Hey!" James shouted as Harry said,

"How similar this is to reality."

"Well, you must admit you are a lot like James," Remus interjected.

"At least you didn't inherit your father's attitude," Lily added.

"I don't know what attitude your speaking of," James said.

"Dad, I've seen what you were like at Hogwarts."

"Damn."

"You really didn't give Harry a chance did you?" Hermione asked.

"I've changed my mind."

"Yeah, it only took seven years," Ron said.

 **Remus: You know what, just leave the poor kid alone, okay? God, you haven't changed at all since our school days at Hogwarts. Hey Harry, don't pay any attention to Sour-Grape-Snape!**

 **Snape: How dare you use my nickname!**

"That's not his nickname!" Sirius shouted.

"Sirius-"

"Do you want to here his nickname?"

"I don't really think that's-"

"Honestly Black, will you ever grow up?"

"I'm sorry Snivellus did you say something?"

The entire room rolled their eyes in unison, except James who nodded and high-fived Sirius, which led to Lily slapping his arm, again.

 **Remus: I've said it before Snape, and I'll say it again, you always have been and you always will be, a butt trumpet! You know why? 'Cause you've got a trumpeting butt!**

 **Snape: No I haven't**

 **Remus: Yes! _(Starts making fart noises)_**

"Remus, why do you never act like this?"

"Because I'm the only mature one."

James and Sirius simultaneously gasped.

"I'm offended, we are very mature."

Remus snorted and turned back to the screen.

 **Snape: Stop it. Stop that!**

 **Remus: Hey guys I'm Snape's butt!**

 **Snape: No, he's not. That doesn't sound anything like my butt.**

 **Remus: Ha, who looks stupid now? You do**

Everyone laughed at how immature and un-Remus he was.

 **Snape: Alright, we're both adults. Now I demand that you stop acting like a child or I'll tell Dumbledore and have you expelled.**

 **Remus: I don't think so, Snape, because I'm a teacher now, you can't expel me or I'll expel you. In fact, you're expelled! I just expelled you!**

"Your so mature Remus."

"I am."

 **Snape: What, that's absurd! You can't expel me; we can't expel each other, can we?**

"No, but you could get each other fired."

"Always the logical one Hermione."

 **Remus: I won't pretend to know**

 **Snape: Well, then I will. Snape, vanish.**

 **Harry: Wow, what a jerk!**

"Harry!"

"Well, I mean..."

"Ronald!"

 **Remus: Yeah, but listen Harry, don't let him bother you okay? You're finally where you belong. At Hogwarts, the place where your parents spent the best years of their lives. So go on Harry, go find what you were always meant to be, the home you never knew you had.**

"Aw, weird Remus was nice."

"This is such a nice moment, don't ruin it Harry."

 **Harry: I'll see you Lupin**

 **Remus: See you in class Harry**

 **To Have A Home**

 **Harry: Home, I've heard the word before, but it's never meant much more than just a thing, I've never had. A place they say 'hey know you place', but I've never had a place to even know, or a face that I could go to if I needed someone there.**

"Aw, Harry." Ginny said, with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, everything turned out okay. Don't be sad."

Ginny settled her head on his shoulder and Lily looked at them with a watery smile.

 **I'm laughing, it's hard to hide a smile. My god, it's been awhile since I have had a reason to. To think, it's been here all along, somewhere to belong and a reason, a something to believe in. I've finally found it, a place where I'm wanted. This must be how it feels to have a home. I used to dream about it, but never schemed or counted on fantasies or wishes. It breaks a man to see what he misses and so many nights I'd pray for a better life, a better day, but I never thought that it'd come true. Now it's finally here, I don't know what to do! Don't know what to do and I'm trying no to cry.**

 **Ron: _(Talking)_ Hey Harry, let's go get sorted.**

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Did you really walk through the halls of Hogwarts singing a sad song about your life?"

"No, Dad."

"We were just scared little first years who had no idea all you had to do was put a hat on your head," Ron said.

"Really, none of you knew?"

"No, Hermione was trying to remember every spell she had learned."

"Wait, I thought you grew up with muggles."

"She did."

"Wow."

 **Harry: This must be how it feels to have a home! I've finally made it. I've hoped and I've waited and for the first time in my life, I don't feel so alone. My heart starts to heal, to know this is real. This is how it must feel to have a home!**

 **Sorting Hat: Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!**

"Aw that was so nice!"

"And sad!"

"In reality, it was just scary, going up there and wearing the hat."

"It really was."

"Did you really feel that way about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Did?"

"I think I've found a new home," Harry said, looking at Ginny.

"Are we going to have to watch these sickeningly sweet interactions for the rest of the musical?" Lucius asked.

"No, of course not. You're going to have to watch it during the next musical as well."

"Shall we?" Hermione asked.

Everyone nodded and Hermione started the next scene.

* * *

 **Alright everyone, hopefully I will continue working on this story and upload more. No matter what, I will finish this story as promised, at some point. Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**


End file.
